


Tides Of Change

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Changing Tides [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Escort Service, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Marriage, Mommy Issues, Moving On, Ownership, Pet Names, Prostitution, Reunions, Riding, Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: It had been a year since Kevin and Kristin married but Howie was still having a hard time moving on. One night at a social party, he runs into a fellow Owner and things start to change for the better for him and others.





	1. Chapter 1

Howie sighed softly as he swirled the wine in his glass, he didn’t want to be there but knew he couldn’t keep hiding out at his house. It had been a year since Kevin and Kristin had gotten married and he needed to move on, that was proving harder then Howie had ever imagined. He was social when he needed to be but kept to himself most of the night, something that was unlike him. 

“Howie Dorough, wasn’t expecting to see you here.” A soft but commanding voice floated into his ears as he turned. Standing before him was the exotic beauty and Owner of the Boniello circuit, Leigh Boniello. She was wearing a short, black dress that highlighted her long legs and breasts, her heels giving her a bit of height, Howie knowing she was only about five foot normally. 

Howie was smitten but shook out of it and made his way to her, grinning softly. “Yeah, I decided I needed to make an appearance so people didn’t start talking.” 

Leigh chuckled and nodded. “Yes, rumors were starting to spread that you had completely given up and bets were already being made about your circuit.” 

Howie shook his head. “It’ll be a cold day in Hell when one of these other circuits gets their hands on mine.” 

Leigh smiled and nodded, she knew the Dorough family took pride in their circuit and the things they had done to make those who worked under them lives better and safer, something she respected and admired. 

Howie had gotten so wrapped up into talking to Leigh, he didn’t notice the younger woman standing next to her, slightly hidden by Leigh’s slim body. Leigh looked towards where Howie was and smiled. 

“My apologies Howie, this is my girl Heather.” Leigh smiled, trying to coax the woman out from behind her. “Baby girl, come out and say hello.” 

Howie watched silently as the young woman came out of hiding. She was about 5’7, wearing glasses, and had a bit of weight on her, something he hadn’t expected someone like Leigh to have next to her. She was wearing a more conservative red dress that didn’t highlight her body like most pets so Howie had instantly pegged her as a submissive. 

“I’m surprised you took a submissive and not a pet.” Howie commented. 

Leigh was used to the confusion by now and smiled. “Actually, she is my pet.” 

Howie’s eyes went wide as some red hit his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” 

Leigh shook her head and chuckled. “It’s quite alright, we get it all the time. I know she doesn’t dress like most pets are expected to so the confusion is always there.” 

“Baby girl come on, he won’t hurt you.” Leigh encouraged. 

Heather looked up and gave a soft smile. “It’s nice to meet you Sir.” 

Howie smiled and nodded. “It’s nice to meet you as well.” 

Leigh let her go back behind her, sighing softly knowing Heather still had a long way to go before she was the confident pet Leigh knew she could be. Leigh looked back at Howie and smiled. 

“Actually, I was hoping we could talk about some things over dinner one night.” Leigh grinned. 

Howie looked at the woman in front of him shocked she was asking him out on a date, but felt his head nod much to Leigh’s delight. The issue she needed to talk to him about was something she didn’t trust with any other circuit. 

“So how about this Friday at say eight?”

Howie looked back at the woman staying close to Leigh before looking back. “Will Heather be with you? I’d like to get to know her better as well.” 

“Maybe next time, I really need to talk to you about this matter alone.” 

Howie was slightly disappointed but nodded seeing the seriousness in the other Owner’s brown eyes and respected her wishes. They finished making plans before going their own way, Howie watching Leigh keep her girl close, slapping away hands that got a bit to close. He wanted to know more about not just Leigh, but the pet she had taken.


	2. Chapter 2

Leigh finished getting dressed looking over seeing her pet on the bed, head lowered. She sighed and moved over to the other woman, sitting on the bed next to her. Heather instantly crawled into the older woman’s lap, curling up. 

“Do you have to go?” Heather asked. 

Leigh’s hand ran down her girl’s soft, brown hair. “I promise, you will go with me next time.” 

Heather looked up at her Owner and whimpered softly. “Momma promises?” 

Leigh smiled and nodded, kissing her baby girl’s forehead gently. “Yes baby girl, Momma promises.” 

Heather nodded and laid down in the bed, letting Leigh cover her up, handing her her favorite stuffed animal before kissing her head. Leigh knew Heather would always be different from other pets, but she wouldn’t have her girl any other way. 

“Love you Momma.” Heather whispered softly. 

“Love you too baby girl.” Leigh replied and headed out, shutting the light out. 

Now, Howie and Leigh were enjoying their dinner and time together, Leigh laughing at Howie’s stories and keeping the air light before getting serious. The air quickly changed and Howie could tell Leigh was ready to get down the business.

“Now, what is it that you couldn’t bring that adorable pet of yours with you?” Howie asked, grinning softly. 

Leigh was slightly shocked and surprised Howie had taken such an interest in Heather, most guys only wanted to get close to Heather because they assumed she was a submissive and they could have easier access to her knowing pets were held at a higher standard and more protected by their Owners when it came to roaming hands. 

Leigh took a drink before setting her glass down and wiping her face. “I have four, young street whores who came to me looking for shelter, but I am out of room in my houses. I know the youngest and I’d hate to see him back on the street.” 

Howie was surprised, most circuit Owners wouldn’t look out for potential whores like this and would have sent them on their way if they were full. 

“How do you know the youngest?” Howie asked, now curious.

“He comes from the Carter circuit, his Father kicked him out when he refused to take over once he was ready to hand the circuit down.” Leigh sighed. “He’s been on the street since and he bonded with the three others he brought with him.” 

“So he came to you hoping you could help since you know the family.” Howie concluded. 

“Yes, I hate to turn them down, but I just don’t have the room.” Leigh looked up with hope in her brown eyes that Howie would take them. 

Howie sighed and looked down, he knew he didn’t have the room. “I don’t have room either, but I might know someone who does.” 

Leigh’s entire face lit up with hope and joy. “Please tell me, I don’t want them back on the street.” 

“As you know, I let my pet go a couple of years ago.” 

“Yes, that’s why you’ve secluded yourself from everyone unless you had to be there.” 

Howie nodded. “I made a deal with the man she fell in love with and he held true to our agreement and opened his own circuit.” 

Leigh’s eyes went wide with realization. “Your pet married Kevin?” 

“Yes and they are doing well for themselves but the demand has become higher then either of them thought it would.” 

Leigh smiled happily and nodded. “Yes, I’ve heard about the newest circuit quickly moving up the ranks, but I didn’t realize it was the same circuit you had been involved with helping create, a lot more now makes sense.” 

Howie couldn’t help but beam slightly with pride knowing how much Kevin had taken from the younger man and applied it to his own circuit. Leigh grinned seeing the pride run across his face. 

Howie calmed down with a bit of red on his face, realizing he had been caught and cleared his throat. 

“Now that that is settled, why not tell me a bit about yourself and that intriguing pet of yours.” 

Leigh shook her head and laughed. “What about her makes you so interested?” 

Howie looked down slightly, biting his lip. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I’m not used to men wanting to actually know about her.” Leigh explained, seeing his head come back up. “Heather comes from a very different life, she was abused by her step Father and was manipulated.” 

“Abused how?” Howie asked, the anger already searing inside him. 

“She got it all.” Leigh sighed. 

Howie grumbled and shook his head. “How did she end up with you?” 

“Even though her Mother sent him to jail, she couldn’t get past the fact her daughter continued doing what he wanted and kicked her out. She has….issues because of it all.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that. So she’s a support pet then?” 

“In a way.” Leigh nodded. “She’s straight as am I so our relationship is different.” 

The two continued to talk, Howie paid for their food, and walked out of the restaurant together to her car. Leigh smiled and stood next to the driver side. 

“Thank you for the wonderful evening and helping me with my issue.” 

“Your welcome, I really enjoyed your company and would like to see you again.” 

Leigh perked and nodded. “I would like that as well, I did make a promise to my girl that she could come with me next time.” 

“That is perfect!” Howie grinned. “I really do want to get to know her and her become comfortable around me.” 

The two exchanged numbers and emails, Leigh promising to send Howie the information about the four whores so he could get it to Kevin. They went their own ways, both smiling happily.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Howie and Leigh’s date and he couldn’t get the beauty out of his mind. It wasn’t uncommon for circuit Owners to date and some even marrying, usually merging circuits into one and pets/submissive serving both Owners. Leigh had sent the email and now Howie was on the phone with Kevin. 

“So what do you think?” Howie asked. 

“Sounds wonderful my friend.” Kevin smiled. “I actually just bought another house and we were about to start going through to try and fill it so this came at a perfect time!” 

“That is amazing to hear, my friend who brought this to my attention will be happy as well.” Howie grinned, knowing Leigh would be ecstatic to know the four would be going to a safe circuit. 

“I will send you the email and let my friend know to send them your way, they are about two hours away from you.” 

“We will be keeping an eye out for them.” 

The two friends hung up and Kevin couldn’t keep the smile off his face before getting up and quickly going out to the main area knowing his wife was at her desk. Kristin smiled seeing her love coming out, kissing him gently. 

“Hi love, everything okay?” Kristin asked. 

“Yes, very!” Kevin grinned. “Howie is sending us four new whores who are looking for a circuit.” 

Kristin sat up in her chair happily. “That is amazing and such perfect timing!” 

“It is and I’m so thankful we have been able to stay close to Howie.” 

Kristin nodded in agreement, it had been rough, but the three had been able to stay close and continue their friendship that had only grown over time. 

“So when can we expect them?” Kristin asked. 

“Howie said they were about two hours away from us.” Kevin explained. 

Kristin nodded and nuzzled against him lovingly, sighing contently feeling his hand run through her hair. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Kevin kissed her head before heading back to his office, checking his email seeing Howie had sent the file on the four. 

Two hours later, Nick and his friends were looking at the white building. He held Lauren close in his arms while looking at Alex and Rochelle. The car Leigh had sent them in had already left and now that they were there, the nerves and second guessing started to hit them. 

“Do we really want to do this?” Rochelle asked, looking at the others. 

“It’s either this or the streets again.” Lauren replied. 

“Mean, Ms. Boniello was kind enough to let us stay in one of her houses long enough until she could find us a place, it wouldn’t look right if we went back to the street after everything she did for us.” Alex reasoned. 

“Nick?” 

Nick looked at the other three and sighed softly, this was not what he wanted for his life, he had dreams but with no support, those dreams fell through the cracks. 

“Lets just see what happens, we aren’t even sure if the Owner will want us.” Nick finally replied. 

The others nodded and the four headed up to the door and walked inside. Kristin perked up hearing the door and smiled seeing the four youngins walk in and shut the door. 

“Hello, you must be the four we’ve been waiting for.” Kristin smiled, walking around to her desk. 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

Kristin smiled. “Please call me Kristin.” 

The four softly nodded and waited before Kristin motioned them towards Kevin’s door and knocked on it. She opened the door once Kevin had answered the knock and peeked her head inside. 

“You have company Sir.” Kristin announced. 

“Good, please send them in.” Kevin smiled happily. 

Kristin nodded and moved away, opening the door to let them in. Kevin went around his desk and smiled seeing the four stand side by side as Kristin shut the door. Leigh had shown and practiced with the four so they would know what to expect and what Kevin would be looking for since Nick was the only one who really knew how the circuits worked. 

The silence was deafening as Kevin walked around the four, looking them up and down, loving what he saw so far, especially the two blondes. He came back around to the front and pulled the dark haired woman towards him. 

“I just want to check you.” Kevin grinned, running his hand over her body. 

Lauren shivered feeling the man’s large hand on her, already liking the feel of him touching her, her confidence boosting. 

“Like what you feel big boy?” Lauren smirked. 

Kevin glared at her as the other three’s eyes went wide. Lauren’s smirk instantly disappeared seeing the anger in his green eyes. He pulled away from her and she knew he wasn’t happy. 

“I suggest you learn your place quick or you will find yourself back out on the street.” Kevin growled. 

Lauren lowered her head and whimpered softly, this was all new to her and even though Leigh had told her how to respond, her instincts took completely over. 

Kevin had her go back before pulling the others and doing the same to the other three, happy to hear they were more respectful towards him before telling them to sit in one of the chairs across from his desk, him sitting down as well. 

“Despite what your friend said to me, I am willing to give you all a place in my circuit.” Kevin finally spoke. 

“Thank you so much Sir.” 

Kevin held up his hand, knowing there was much more to be done. “I need to know your names and which way you all go so my assistant can place you with the right clients.” 

The four look at each other and Alex spoke up first. 

“I’m Alex and I can go either way, but lean towards males more.” 

“Rochelle and I’m straight.” 

“Lauren and I go both ways, leaning more towards females.” 

Nick sighed softly, still not believing this was happening to him, after everything that had happened with his family and after his Father had kicked him out, here he was trying to get back into a place he had wanted out of. 

“I’m Nick and I also go both ways.” 

“Do you lean one way or another?” Kevin asked. 

Nick shook his head. “No, I’m pretty balanced between both genders.” 

Kevin nodded and leaned down, pulling out the contracts and laying them on the desk. 

“Read first before you sign so nothing comes as a surprise to you.” 

They nodded and took the contracts, reading through them before signing them. Kevin collected the contracts one by one before standing up and leading them towards the door. 

“Welcome to the Richardson circuit, I’m your Owner Kevin.” 

“Thank you Sir.” The four said together. 

“I’ll show you to your new home and we will get you ready to start working.” 

They nodded and followed their new Owner out and waited for him. Kevin handed his love their contracts and kissed her gently. 

“See you at home.” Kevin grinned. 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Kristin replied. 

They headed out as Kristin got the new whores into the system, matching them up with potential clients, including Brian.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a fifteen minute drive, but it was the longest fifteen minutes of their lives. Nick still couldn’t believe he was here, back in the place he didn’t want to be. The drive was silent and the air was thick. Kevin finally pulled into the drive and shut the car off, getting out. He waited for his new whores to get out and gather what little they had before leading them up the porch of the tan house and unlocking the door. He turned the light on and moved in, allowing Nick and his friends in. 

The four looked around in awe, it wasn’t the biggest house in the world, but it was a roof finally over their heads. Alex and Rochelle looked at each other wide eyed and smiles on their faces, they had never had a house to call their own ,their houses had always been the alleyways of the city. 

Kevin gave them a few more minutes before clearing his throat to get their attention, something they quickly picked up on and turned towards him. 

“There’s a set of house keys for each of you.” Kevin spoke. “There’s a set of car keys as well once we get you licensed, which Kristin will be doing with you four within the next day or two.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Also, Kristin will need a list of your limits and hard nos, please get them to her soon so she can finish getting you in the system.” 

The four nodded, making a mental note. Nick also knew he would have to talk to Lauren about her behavior, Kevin could have ended the checking as soon as the words had left her mouth and the fact he had taken them in as a favor was the only reason he hadn’t. 

“Okay, I will leave you four to get settled in and Kristin will be in touch.” 

With four nods and a “Yes Sir.”, Kevin was gone. Alex and Rochelle grinned like a couple of kids, running up the stairs to check out the rooms. Nick smiled watching his two oldest friends, he knew this was their first time ever in a house of their own. He finally put his attention on his girlfriend and sighed softly. 

“Lauren, we need to talk.” Nick said, seeing her roll her eyes. 

“Look, I’m sorry for what happened.” Lauren huffed. “It won’t happen again.” 

She went to walk away, feeling him grab her arm and pull her back to him. She was shocked and slightly pissed looking up at him. 

“Hey! You two coming?” Alex yelled from above. 

Nick looked up at the oldest and nodded, smiling. “Yeah, we’ll be right there!” 

Once Alex had disappeared, Nick put his attention back to the woman standing in front of him, his hand wasn’t around her arm tight, but it was enough to keep her there. 

“Your lucky Kevin took us in as a favor.” Nick began. “Any other circuit Owner would have stopped the checking and told us to get out.” 

Lauren scuffed and looked away, Nick quickly pulling her head back up to him. He needed her to see how serious this was. 

“Lauren,this just isn’t about you anymore. You have to follow the rules or you risk all of us being put back on the street.” Nick lectured. “You’re not a street whore anymore, the circuits have rules and they have to be followed.” 

Nick was the youngest of the group at twenty, but he was the only one with any kind of experience on how the circuits and the laws worked. Lauren glared at him, pissed he would assume she would risk them going back to the street. She pulled her arm away from him.

“What I said slipped, besides, what’s the point of being a whore if you have to follow rules?” With that, Lauren turned and headed upstairs. Nick sighed and rubbed his temple trying to figure out exactly why he was still with her. 

He finally headed upstairs and smiled seeing Alex and Rochelle rolling around together on the king size bed, they weren’t being naughty, they were just enjoying something they had only ever been fucked in. He moved on and finally found Lauren, shutting the door. 

The next few weeks were busy for the four, Kristin had gotten with them to take them down to the license branch so they would be legal to drive, she also got them into the circuit doctor so the girls could get on birth control and to make sure they were clean, especially Alex and Rochelle. Once the clean bills came through, and Kristin had their lists of limits and hard nos, She started to schedule and send them out.


	5. Chapter 5

Heather smiled softly watching her Owner and Howie loving on each other, they had gotten close to each other and Heather had started to warm up to the older man as well. He had treated her so well and could tell how much he cared about her Owner. Howie looked at the woman sitting in the chair, smiling softly. 

“You coming in?” Howie asked. 

Heather nodded and took off her glasses, pants, and shirt, revealing her one piece. Leigh beamed proudly watching her girl slide into the warm water and swimming over to them. Leigh had moved away from Howie and wrapped her pet into her arms. 

“Are you okay?” Leigh asked. 

“Yeah.” Heather smiled and nodded. 

Leigh let her go as they swam around and bonded. Howie pulled Heather gently into his arms and smiled, Heather tensed just for a moment but finally relaxed against him. 

“I’m so glad you’re more comfortable around me.” Howie whispered softly. 

Heather looked into his brown eyes that almost matched her own. “I’m sorry its taking so long.” 

Howie shook his head. “Don’t be, I completely understand.” 

Leigh watched happily, she wanted to be with Howie exclusively but she had to make sure her pet was comfortable around the man, plus she trusted her pet’s judgement and had kept her Owner from getting into potentially bad relationships in the past. Howie knew he was being tested and was determined to show both women he was worthy of Leigh and Heather’s love. 

“How bout some volleyball.” Howie grinned. “You two can even go up against me.” 

Heather looked over at her Owner, still safely in Howie’s arms.

“That sounds amazing!” 

Howie let Heather go and grabbed the net, pulling it over the pool and grabbing the ball. The three laughed and enjoyed their time together, loving seeing each other falling into the water as they dove for the ball. 

As time went on, Leigh noticed Heather starting to turn red and knew she needed to get her pet out of the water and into the shade. 

“Heather, your starting to turn red.” 

Heather’s eyes went wide and whimpered softly. She swam to the edge of the pool and got out, Leigh following her. Howie also got out, leaving the net up. The three dried off as Leigh checked her pet over. 

“It’s gonna be sore.” Leigh sighed. 

“I’m sorry..” Heather looked down, she knew she had been in the pool to long. 

Leigh shook her head, lifting the younger woman’s head up. “It’s okay, we were having fun. When we get home, we will get some Aloe on it and hopefully we can keep it from getting too bad.” 

Howie watched quietly before quickly speaking. “I have some after sun Aloe if you want to get a head start on it.” 

Leigh smiled softly. “If it wouldn’t be an inconvenience.” 

“Not at all.” 

Howie quickly headed upstairs before coming back, handing Leigh the bottle. She smiled grateful before looking at Heather. 

“Would you feel better if Howie left?” Leigh asked. 

Heather looked down but nodded. Howie smiled and leaned down, kissing her head gently before going to the kitchen. Leigh stripped Heather’s shirt and swimsuit off and started to apply some of the Aloe to her shoulders and back, watching Heather arch up from the coldness. 

“Cold.” Heather whimpered. 

“I know baby girl, but you’ll feel better.” Leigh cooed softly. 

Heather relaxed as Leigh finished and went into the kitchen to wash her hands, Heather getting her shirt back on. The night went on and the three were now curled up on the large couch watching a movie. Leigh in Howie’s arms while Heather was snuggled close to the other woman. 

“You two are welcome to stay here for the night since it’s late and you have such a long drive.” Howie offered. 

Leigh looked up and smiled, kissing him gently. Heather watched quietly giving off a soft yawn causing the two to pull away and chuckle. 

“You sure you don’t mind?” Leigh asked. 

Howie shook his head. “No, not at all.” 

They finally headed up to bed for the night, Howie showing Leigh and Heather to one of the rooms. Leigh gave him a quick goodnight kiss before shutting the door. Howie sighed softly looking at the closed door, he had hoped Leigh would have came to bed with him but he should have known better. Howie headed for his room and shut his own door, falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian shifted between his legs, he had called wanting some company and Kristin had told him she had someone new for him. He was excited but nervous as well, he hadn’t been with another male in a few months but Kristin reassured her cousin he fit Brian’s criteria and would be a perfect match for him. 

The doorbell rang and Brian quickly made his way to the door, his cock was already semi hard. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. Kristin hadn’t been kidding when she said he was perfect for Brian. He let the blonde in and shut the door. Nick’s reaction had almost been the same, his own cock had already started to harden staring at that soft brown hair with just a slight hint of curls and those piercing blue eyes that were already starting to go dark with need. 

Nick stayed silent as Brian walked around him, jumping slightly feeling the older man’s hand on him. He had to bite back a moan when Brian’s hand came in contact with his solid hard on. Brian grinned loving that the younger man was already hard and throbbing. Brian lowered his hand and looked up at the new whore. 

“What’s your name?” Brian finally asked, breaking the silence. 

“Nick Sir.” Nick responded respectfully. 

“Brian.” 

Nick nodded softly as the two continued to stare at each other, they knew there was a good five year difference between them. Brian took Nick’s hand and led him to the couch, sitting down. Nick waited for Brian’s word, biting his lip slightly. 

“I have one rule.” Brian said. “Leave my shirt alone.” 

Nick nodded in understanding and fell to his knees much to Brian’s delight. He lifted up giving Nick permission to undo and pull his pants down. Nick quickly did so and groaned seeing Brian’s cock spring out, leaking pre. 

“What would you like from me tonight?” Nick asked. 

“Blow me then I want you to ride me.” Brian replied. 

Nick groaned and nodded, leaning over to take that first lick up the base of Brian’s cock. The older man arched and groaned feeling Nick’s warm tongue and his hands instantly went into his blonde hair. 

Nick sighed and let Brian take the lead, pulling the blonde up and down his cock, groaning loudly. Brian’s panting became faster, Nick knew exactly what to do and felt himself close to the edge. He pulled Nick off and looked down at the worried look on the blondes face, smiling softly and running his hand down his cheek. 

“You’re amazing babe but I want to be inside you.” 

Nick grinned and nodded, standing up and stripping his pants and shirt. Brian had to remember to breathe seeing Nick completely naked. He quickly reached up and pulled the younger man down into his lap, getting Nick to straddle him. Nick grinned looking into Brian’s eyes, he loved riding the men he serviced. 

“Do you need prepped?” Brian asked. 

Nick shook his head and sat up, sliding right down. He was still loose from earlier but still tight enough for Brian to enjoy. 

“Fuck!” Brian groaned, his head going back as he arched into the new tightness. 

Nick groaned and closed his eyes, focusing on the man under him. His hips moved and arched against him, his cock throbbing and leaking pre. He loved knowing Brian was wrecked under him and hoped the older man would want him again. 

Brian kept his grip on Nick tight but knew better than to leave marks, his cousin would kill him. Their movements became faster and Nick knew Brian was close. He jumped slightly feeling a warm hand wrap around his own weeping cock, eyes wide and looking at the brown haired man. 

“I want you to cum with me.” Brian groaned, his hand not stopping. 

Nick whined and nodded, hips not stopping. Brian arched one last time crying out Nick’s name, Nick in turn crying out Brian’s and shooting his load all over his hand and shirt. Nick didn’t stop until they were both spent and soft. Brian pulled the younger man down against him as their breathing slowly went back to normal, Nick nuzzling against him gently. 

Brian found himself holding the blonde close to him, his hand moving through his hair. “Thank you, that was amazing.” 

Nick smiled and sighed softly, loving the feel of Brian’s fingers in his hair. “Welcome, I’m glad I could satisfy you.” 

“You did, very much so.” Brian relaxed, keeping the blonde close to him. 

Nick wasn’t used to this but he was starting to like it, he felt an instant connection and bond with the older man. He finally pulled away and smiled down at Brian. Brian smiled back and hugged him tightly before letting him move off him. They put their clothes back on and Brian went to go get the money he owed, handing it to Nick. 

“Thanks again.” Brian smiled. 

“Anytime.” Nick nodded. 

Brian led Nick out and watched him leave before shutting the door, sighing softly. He could still feel the younger man in his arms and smiled softly for the first time in a long time, maybe he was finally ready to move on, he needed to, it had been three years since Leighanne’s death.


	7. Chapter 7

Heather bit her lip looking down at her lap, it had been about a month since she and Leigh had been able to make it out to Howie’s. Both circuits had gotten busy and the two Owners knew their business and those working for them had to come first before anything. Phone calls and texts just weren’t the same and the three were really missing each other. A day had finally opened up for both of them and now the two women were on their way, but there was something else about this day that was making Heather nervous, Howie had invited his friends over to meet the two women who had stolen his heart and was helping him heal with each passing day, even if they didn’t realize it. 

“Baby girl please don’t be so worried.” Leigh said softly. “I’ve only met Kevin a few times but he seems to be a very nice man and Kristin is one of the sweetest girls I’ve ever met.” 

Heather looked up at her Owner. “I just want to make a good impression, want to show that I could be just as good of a pet as she was.” 

Leigh sighed softly knowing this would happen. “Baby girl, Howie loves you for who you are, even though he hasn’t seen all of you yet.” 

Heather nodded softly. Leigh put her focus back on the road knowing they had at least another hour before getting there. They finally pulled up to the gate and Leigh pushed the button to let Howie know they were there. 

“Yes?” Howie’s voice came over the intercom. 

Leigh giggled softly. “Hello handsome, we’re here.” 

Howie beamed happily and hit the button to open the gate. “Come on in, we are in the back.” 

Leigh pulled into the drive, Heather watching the gates close back up behind them. The two got out and Leigh pulled her pet into her arms, hugging her close. 

“It’s okay, they won’t hurt you.” Leigh comforted. 

“I know.” Heather whispered softly, nuzzling into Leigh’s chest before pulling away. 

“Ready?” 

Heather nodded and they headed to the back, opening the gate, and going through. Howie looked up from the grill and grinned happily seeing Leigh walking towards them, Kevin and Kristin also turning their attention to the woman who had walked in. It wasn’t until Leigh had moved when the world seemed to stop and Kevin was quick on his feet. He couldn’t believe who was standing next to Leigh. 

Brown and green locked, going wide and without thinking the two instantly moved towards another as if a magnetic force was pulling them to each other, leaving the other three shocked, stunned, and confused. 

“Kevin?” 

“Heather?” 

Not even thinking, Kevin pulled Heather right into his arms once she was close enough to him, tears falling from both sets of eyes as he held her close and she buried her face into his chest. 

“I thought...I...I can’t believe it’s you.” Kevin stumbled over his words. 

“I can’t believe it’s you either, when I heard about the new circuit and heard the name, hope filled me but I tried not to get to hopeful.” Heather’s response was muffled but he heard her. 

Kevin pulled away slightly from her, his thumb rubbing across her cheek, wiping the tears away. His smile hadn’t left and his heart and mind were at ease for the first time since she had disappeared. 

“We were so devastated when you ran off, we really thought something had happened to you.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to run.” Heather sighed softly. “I got scared and didn’t feel like I deserved to be with a family as caring as yours was.” 

“Of course you did, Mom and Dad both saw you as the daughter they never had. Broke all our hearts when we found your room empty that morning.” 

Heather lowered her head as the tears fell once again. She felt him pull her back into his arms, kissing the top of her head gently. The world finally started to spin again when Kristin’s voice broke through. 

“Kevin, what the hell is going on and how do you know her?” Kristin asked, finally coming out of her shock state. 

Kevin and Heather pulled away from each other and looked at the other three’s stunned faces. Kevin knew Kristin was pissed and sighed softly. Leigh walked over and nodded in agreement to Kristin’s question. 

“Yes, I would like to know that as well.”

Kevin looked down at the woman in his arms and she nodded softly knowing they needed to explain themselves.

“ My Dad was always supportive of the circuits.” Kevin began. “He worked closely with the local ones and let those who had either ran away or the circuits were simply too full to take in any more whores work at the campsite he ran and I grew up on.” 

The three moved closer to the two who were still wrapped in each other’s arms, listening. Kristin was still fuming seeing the other woman in her husband’s arms and could tell there had been more between them then just a friendship. 

Kevin bit his lip and looked down trying to keep the tears from falling again, even though his Father had passed away years ago, it still hurt to talk about it. Heather’s face fell seeing the sadness in her first love’s eyes and nuzzled him gently. Kevin couldn’t help but respond with his own before continuing. 

“Heather came to the camp looking for a place to stay, our camp was well known back then, but then Dad got sick and word got out about him letting former whores work there causing us to have to shut it down.” 

Leigh and Howie’s eyes were pricked with tears while Kristin tried her hardest not to pull the other woman away and give her a few choice words. 

“So why did you leave baby girl?” Howie asked softly, shocking Kristin even further. 

Heather turned in Kevin’s arms and looked up at the man who was going to end up being her Owner within the next year or two, knowing how much he and Leigh had gotten close and could see the love between them, it was the same love her and Kevin once shared. 

“I got scared, the Richardsons were so kind to me and after what had happened to me, I just didn’t feel worthy to be part of a family like that.” Heather explained. “So I ran and worked the streets for a couple of years before Leigh found me and offered a place in one of her houses.” 

“We really missed you.” Kevin said softly, getting her to turn back around. 

“I missed you all too and I wish I could let your Dad know that I’m okay.” 

Kevin ran his hand through her hair gently and down her cheek, smiling softly. “He knows.” 

Heather closed her eyes and sighed softly leaning into his hand lovingly. Kristin moved to Kevin’s side as Heather opened her eyes, coming face to face with the other woman. Kevin finally let Heather go and wrapped his arm around his wife, beaming happily. 

“Heather, this is Kristin, my love and wife.” 

Heather smiled and held her hand out, so happy he had found someone to be with. “It really is nice to meet you and I’m so glad Kevin found someone that makes him happy.” 

“So you really think all this makes it better?” Kristin fumed, feeling Kevin pull her to him gently. 

“Hey, be nice.” 

Kristin growled and moved away. “We’ll talk about this later.” 

Heather bit her lip and looked down, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her. “Hey, it’s okay.” 

Heather shook her head and buried her face into Leigh’s side, Howie heading the same direction Kristin had gone. This wasn’t how he wanted things to go.

“Sweet pea….” Howie said softly. 

Kristin wiped her tears away. “ Don’t you think you should save that for your new pet?” 

Howie sighed and sat down next to her. “No, she has a name and I would never call anyone else by that name except you.” 

The two sat there silently for what seemed like forever before Kristin finally let everything out. “What if he decides he wants to be with her again? I saw that look, they had something and it’s clear those feelings are still there.” 

Howie’s eyes went wide looking at his former pet and stubbornly shook his head. “Kevin would never do that to you and you know it. He worked hard to prove himself to me that he could be the man you deserved. They may have had something but that was in the past, before you.” 

Kristin looked down at the grass that had been perfectly mowed and cared for, she was jealous. She wanted Howie to move on but for some reason she also wanted him to stay single. 

“So how serious is it?” Kristin asked, looking up at her former Owner. 

“Very, I’m falling in love with both of them and finally somewhat healing. Sweet pea, I can’t keep looking in the past, you made your choice and I respected that. It’s time for me to move on.” 

Kristin nodded softly. “I’m sorry, I know you can’t and I’m glad to know you’re opening yourself up to love again, I know I’m being selfish.” 

Howie pulled her into his arms, running his fingers down her arm lovingly. Kristin curled up against him just like she used to, missing his arms and scent more then she realized. 

“Sweet pea, you will always have a part of my heart, just like Heather will always have a part of Kevin’s, but he loves you and would never leave your side.” 

Kristin finally began to calm down, listening to his words and smiling softly. “You’re right and I feel horrible for how I acted.” 

“Then make up and apologize.” Howie said. 

Kristin nodded and the two headed back towards the house, Kristin’s heartbreaking seeing the broken girl back in Kevin’s arms with Leigh on the other side. Howie gently nudged her towards the three and Kevin nuzzled against Heather to get her to look up. 

Kristin smiled softly and held out her hand. “Let's start over, please.” 

Heather sat up and wiped the tears away, nodding and shaking the older woman’s hand. The rest of the night went over smoothly even though things were still a bit tense, Heather and Kristin were bonding with each other. 

Kevin pulled Heather back outside holding her close before they left, Howie and Leigh keeping Kristin occupied. 

“You know I still love you.” He said softly. 

Heather smiled and nodded. “I still love you and always will, but I’m so happy for you.” 

Kevin leaned down and kissed her gently, Heather responding and wrapping her arms around his neck. The sparks were still there but they knew things were different now. Kevin finally pulled away, panting softly and Heather could feel him against her. 

“You still get to me.” 

Heather’s face was red but she grinned softly. “Maybe Leigh will loan me out to you one night, course if it’s okay with Kristin.” 

Kevin groaned and closed his eyes at the thought of his first love with him again. He kissed her once more before letting her go, both knowing they needed to get back inside before Kristin started asking questions. 

Kevin and Kristin left with smiles and hugs, Kevin and Heather looking at each other, a silent agreement that their love would always be there for each other, but knew their boundaries and that they couldn’t be crossed, at least not without permission. 

Once they were gone, Leigh moved behind her girl and pulled her in, smiling softly. Howie was sitting on the couch waiting for his two loves rejoined him. Leigh smiled and ran her hand down Heather’s cheek gently, she knew Heather needed to fall after everything that had happened. 

“Do you want Howie to leave baby girl?” Leigh asked. 

Howie watched quietly.

Heather shook her head. “No Momma.” 

Howie’s eyes went wide, looking up at Leigh as she pulled Heather into her arms. “She has both Mommy and Daddy issues because of what happened to her.” 

Howie was floored and looked at the woman in his love’s arms. “I don’t know what to say.” 

Leigh smiled and reached out for him, Howie took her hand and was pulled to her. Heather whimpered softly but felt her Momma’s loving squeeze around her. 

“It’s okay baby girl, Howie’s a friend.” 

“Hi there.” Howie smiled. 

Heather gave a small wave. “Hi, Momma said she was seeing someone.” 

Howie smiled and nodded. “Yeah and I care about her very much.” 

Heather looked up at her Momma, Leigh smiling down at her. “Are you okay with Momma being with Howie?” 

Heather looked back at the man and nodded softly. “Yes Momma, he seems nice enough.” 

Howie and Leigh chuckled softly, Howie bonding with this side of Leigh’s pet, finally realizing just how special and unique their relationship really was.


	8. Chapter 8

The Holidays came and went as did Heather’s birthday, Howie giving her the best gift she could ever ask for, he agreed to take care of the Daddy issues she had. It took some time, but each time they were together in that mindset, it became easier for him to be the Daddy she needed. Leigh was so happy she found someone who could take care of her girl’s sexual side where she didn’t have to be loaned out as often to get what she needed and craved. Leigh and Howie’s relationship grew and Howie knew he had found the woman of his dreams and two years later, with the blessing from both Leigh’s Father and Heather, he was on his knee proposing. It took another year and a half but Leigh found herself walking down the aisle, beaming happily. 

Heather stayed with the Boniellos while her Owners were on their honeymoon, squealing happily when Leigh and Howie came home after two weeks of being away. They pulled their girl into their arms, kissing and loving on her. The three had missed each other so much and was happy to be with each other again. 

Once Heather and Leigh were settled into their new home, Leigh had a huge decision to make, merge the two circuits or name a successor. After a two month discussion about it with Howie, they both decided the circuits would be to big for them to handle if they merged and Leigh named her sister the new Owner of the Boniello circuit. 

Nick and the others were doing well, gaining and bringing in new clients for Kevin and Kristin, causing the demand to grow even faster then the two Owners could keep up with, but they were doing the best they could with it. Brian had even made it a point to ask for only Nick and the others in that house, loving having them all except Lauren, she was still giving him trouble despite Kevin’’s attempts to curb her misbehavior. 

Kevin and Kristin had become close to Heather and Leigh, Kevin sneaking Heather away whenever he could knowing they couldn’t do much more than a few stolen kisses. He had asked Kristin for one night with Heather and it ended with a huge fight between them, Kevin coming up with the rule that Kristin wouldn’t be allowed to be touched any longer with the exception of Brian since he was family, it was a sacrifice Kristin was willing to make. 

The tides of life had changed for Howie and those he knew and loved, ready to start on a new adventure with his wife and his new pet.


End file.
